Over The Edge
by twistedbytwilight
Summary: Alice and Rosalie get a little crazy and a lot bitchy on the road home home from shopping.  Alice/Rosalie, not quite canon, lol.  Pure femslash PWP.  Entry in the Inthecloset contest in the summer of 2010.


**A/N**

**Hi, lovelies! This was my little entry in the Inthecloset contest in the summer of 2010. It's pure, unadulterated, femslash PWP (porn without plot), and scratched an itch to write a mad sex scene. It was a hoot to write, and is a little graphic. Alice and Rosalie were just a bit antsy to get some attention. ;)**

**If you are under 18, PLEASE GO ELSEWHERE, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Rosalie and Alice had spent the day in Seattle, shopping with their black credit cards and stunning passersby and salespeople with their beauty. It was their second favorite activity – definitely second.

The two women stuffed their parcels in the back of Edward's Aston Martin One-77, and Rosalie hopped behind the wheel. A normal woman would have been hard pressed to wear 5-inch stilettos for a 10-hour shopping spree, but Rosalie was just as ramped up that evening as she had been when they left Forks in the morning. _One of the perks of being a vampire_, she gloated. _Yes, bitches, I'm a vampire, and I can go all day and all night, _she thought.

Rosalie wore an off the shoulder red blouse with rouching just below her plump breasts. Her pebbled nipples, never encumbered by the constraints of a bra, were on display beneath the sheer crimson silk of her blouse, much to Alice's never-ending delight.

Alice, never to be outdone by her partner, glistened in her deep green leather bustier and black leather miniskirt. The bustier left a two-inch gap above the skirt, and the sun shining through the sunroof caused her torso, arms, and shoulders to sparkle like diamonds.

"You know you look good enough to eat, right?"

"Take those panties off, Alice. I can't believe you even wear them." Rosalie had been going commando for decades, much to Esme's chagrin and Alice's delight.

"You want it here, in Edward's car, baby?" Alice began seductively rubbing her hands slowly up and down her smooth thighs, inching closer to her core with each pass up her legs.

"Why not? He fucked up mine last week with his juvenile jacking off outside that skank Bella's house. Seriously, he's going to rub himself raw. It took me an hour to get his fucking spunk out of the seat, and he bent the damned steering wheel."

"I thought all these years he was gay," Alice chirped. "Guess we know now. Unless he's actually jacking off every night outside that piece of shit house thinking of Bella's dad." Both women were silent, and then threw their heads back cackling.

Their laughter died down to giggles. Rose looked over at the pixie vampire in the passenger seat. "Alice, I think I asked you to take those panties off."

"As you wish, Rose." Alice pushed her hips up and bunched her skirt up over her hips, revealing the white lace thong she was wearing. Slipping her fingers under the straps on her hips, she slowly lowered them and stepped her Jimmy Choos out of them. "You want these?" Alice teased.

"Give me those," Rosalie commanded. Alice handed them to her on the tip of her finger, and Rosalie snatched them away, palming them up to her nostrils. Her eyes had been topaz for the last 30 miles as she planned just how she wanted to take Alice today. "You're turned on, aren't you, baby?" She pressed the button on her door, lowered her window, and tossed them out. They fluttered in the strong back draft created by the sports car, then drifted down to the asphalt. "I don't know how many times I have to ask you, no panties."

Alice giggled, but her mood changed abruptly when she felt Rosalie's hand on her thigh. Rosalie's eyes were still determinedly on the road before them, but her fingers knew just where to go to get Alice's attention.

Alice's legs were spreading of their own volition as Rosalie inched closer to her core. "Baby," Alice whispered.

"Do you want me, Alice? I think I have my answer, but I want to hear you say it," Rosalie commanded.

Alice laid her head back against the headrest. "Yessss," she whispered. _The pixie is going to be tamed,_ Rosalie thought with an evil grin.

This was one of their favorite games. They loved car sex – in the car, on the car, on the ground around the car…they even went at it under the car one day in the garage when Alice walked in on Rosalie doing an oil change on her own vehicle. When they had both come down from their screaming orgasms, they were covered in oil. Emmett and Jasper couldn't look at them for a week. They were the only ones in the family within 50 miles of the house that day and the women had not been particularly quiet. Hell, they never were.

And here, with Rosalie tearing down Highway 101 at over 100 miles an hour, her hand cupping Alice's mound, Alice was well on her way toward another screamer.

Alice's eyes glazed and she stared forward. Rosalie knew this look – she was getting a glimpse of someone's future as laid out in response to their current plans. It was better just to let it play out, and they had at least another 150 miles to go before they got home. Alice's eyes slowly came back into focus and grew wide as she dry heaved. "Ugh, I could have gone another 50 years without having to see that."

"What, Alliecat?" Rosalie asked, curious.

Alice sneered. "Apparently Emmett is planning to bend Jasper over their bed backward tonight and screw him senseless. God, Rose, I have had about enough of those two."

"Aw, baby, they're just getting their kink on."

"Yes, but at my expense! You would think they could keep this shit to themselves but nooooo, I have to be privy to everything they do or plan to do."

Rosalie laughed, her eyes sparkling amber. "I do _not_ envy that little peek into the perv world that is Jasper and Emmett."

Rosalie took the curve in the road to the right, which caused Alice to shift slightly in her seat toward the driver's side. Rosalie took that opportunity to flick her clit with her middle finger. She was rewarded with a soft moan. When Rosalie looked over at her partner, she grinned. Alice's head was pressed against the headrest and her pink lips were opening slightly.

Despite Alice's momentary absence, they were fully back in gear.

"More," Alice demanded.

Rosalie smiled devilishly. "You got it, babe." Using Alice's favorite digit, her middle finger, she circled Alice's clit over and over again but did not swipe against the cool bundle of nerves. She wanted Alice to beg for it.

And beg she did. "Damnit, Rose, please just touch me," Alice breathed.

Rosalie smirked. "What was that, baby?" Her circles grew even wider.

Alice clutched the headrest behind her head. "Please, Rose, I'm begging you, just touch me!"

"As you wish, Alice," Rose mirrored Alice's earlier statement. The circles she made around Alice's clit grew smaller until she was pressing the clit and moving it in its own circles. Alice's hips came up from the seat and she began writhing underneath Rosalie's expert fingers. Rosalie knew she loved a lot of pressure on her clit. Sure sign of a girl who could take a good fucking.

Alice was grinding her hips into Alice's hand, rising closer to her orgasm. _Oh no you don't,_ Rosalie snickered. She lifted her finger, but left the others in place on Alice's labia.

"FUCK!" Alice yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" She was pissed, and Rosalie loved it.

"Sshh-shh-shh, Alice," she commanded with a grin. "Face me, lean against the door, and open your legs for me."

Alice wasn't upset anymore. She assumed the position Rosalie demanded, spreading her legs, her right foot on the floor in front of her seat and her left leg tucked into the gap between the seats and behind Rosalie's seat.

Rosalie turned, appraising the delicious pussy that was staring back at her. "That's my girl." With a cocky smile she plunged two fingers into Alice's soaked sex.

Alice was panting, a completely unnecessary action for a vampire, but almost reflexive when she was at the receiving end of Rosalie's skilled fingers.

"Play with yourself," Rosalie spoke as her fingers curled up into Alice's core, rubbing back and forth against the sweet spot she knew so well. Alice brought her right hand down to her clit and began feverishly stroking it.

Rosalie counted the mile markers as she tore down the highway. 57…58…59…60. After only four short miles, she knew Alice was almost ready to break.

The aroma of freesia, vanilla, and their combined arousal was heavy in the car. Alice was rubbing herself like a woman possessed, as Rosalie plunged in and out of her with hooked fingers. "Baby, you feel soooo good," Rosalie moaned.

Alice moaned right back, her eyes fixated on Rosalie. Her moans turned into whining mews as Rosalie felt her constricting slightly against the fingers she continued to use to fuck her. "Come for me Alice. I want to feel you cum all over my hand." She slipped another finger inside Alice and that was all it took. Alice was off the seat, her head smashing the window behind her, her screams frightening the birds to flight from their treetop perches.

Rosalie kept up her internal massage as the contractions around her fingers died down. When Alice was sufficiently calm, Rosalie dragged her fingers out and brought them to her mouth. She wiped them across her lips, licked them clean, and then ran her tongue across her lips to catch every bit of Alice's essence.

When she looked back at Alice, she was startled, in a very good way. Alice was clutching the dashboard with one hand, her fingers on her other hand were shredding the back of her seat, and the look on her face let Rosalie know she was Alice's prey.

"Why baby, you look like you're in the mood for a hunt," Rosalie chided.

Alice lowered herself to the floor like a cat, then leaned forward past the gear shift and buried her face in Rosalie's lap. "Move your seat back, Rosalie. Now."

The tables had turned.

Rosalie complied, pushing the seat back as far as she could and still keep her foot on the gas pedal. She was rewarded by the sensation of Alice licking her clit like she was a condemned woman with her last meal.

It took everything in her not to swerve off the road into the brush, but Rosalie kept her cool. The steering wheel, however, was not faring so well. She was already bending it with her left hand. Her right hand was firmly holding Alice's head in place between her legs.

"Alice, you keep that up and I'm going to drive us off a cliff," Rosalie moaned. Alice knew exactly what she was doing with her tiny little pixie mouth, and Rosalie's composure was failing. "Baby, yeah, right there," Rosalie mewed.

Alice was furiously licking her lover, side to side, up and down, and in those damned circles they both loved. It was the circles that would prove Rosalie's undoing.

"Alice! Goddamn, girl!" Rosalie was not going to last long, as hopped up as she had been on simply getting Alice off; she was on edge even before Alice had plunged into her lap.

And sure enough, within seconds Alice had Rosalie screaming. "Yes! Mmmm, Alice! Ugh!" She was flying over the edge of her orgasm, and, she realized with a smirk, she was flying over the edge of the road as it bent sharply to the left.

The women were flying. The sea lay stretched out before them, the horizon coming up to meet them. Within 3 seconds, Rosalie and Alice were hurtled into the back seat as the beautiful automobile made contact with the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

The voluptuous vampires, dripping wet and laughing hysterically, strode through the water and onto the sandy clearing on the otherwise rocky beach. Taking Rosalie's hand, Alice turned around to see Edward's bumper slip below the surface of the water about 50 yards out into the Pacific. Rosalie noticed that Alice had stopped, and turned as well.

She could not control her laughter.

Alice tittered, "Edward's going to kill us when he sees we've drowned another one of his cars."

Rosalie huffed. "Fuck him."

Alice's eyes widened, repulsed. She replied, "Noooo thank you."

"Pfft," Rosalie grinned.

"Come on, babe," Rosalie said as she started jogging up the beach toward the tree line, Alice skipping alongside her. "Let's go knock down some trees on our way home."


End file.
